


Tiny pixie mage needs a special ingredient for her new growth spell

by Correspondancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotimancy, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Masturbation Encouragement, Pixie - Freeform, Sex, Size Difference, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correspondancer/pseuds/Correspondancer
Summary: Petal is a tiny pixie mage (about 6” tall) and during the party’s last adventure, she found a new growth spell that she’s eager to try out but she needs a special ingredient from the party’s sole male member, the human fighter.
Relationships: Petal/The fighter
Kudos: 4





	Tiny pixie mage needs a special ingredient for her new growth spell

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are 18+.
> 
> Feel free to edit or modify this script in any way, including the names. Braces are for directions like {softly} or {firmly}. Brackets are for actions like [opens door] or [kisses].

[Very light knock at the door. The fighter opens the door to his room at the inn only to find Petal standing on the floor next to two small flasks that are almost as big as she is.]

Hey, can you grab these two flasks? They’re kinda heavy for me. I’ll explain later.

[The fighter grabs the flasks. Petal flies in (optionally add “hummingbird wing sounds” if it’s not too complicated or distracting).]

Thanks. Okay … close the door.

[The fighter closes the door, kinda wondering what’s going on. Petal flies over to the bed.]

First of all, great job with that evil lich earlier today!

[The fighter responds that he’s disappointed in himself about that.]

What? No, really, you did great. I mean, sure, you didn’t do much damage this time, but he was a lich! Your weapons weren’t made for undead but your taunts were perfect. Clara couldn’t have finished that consecration if the lich wasn’t focused on you. Without you, Elowyn couldn’t have finished him off with that backstab. And you know, I was only able to fireball him because you were protecting me the whole time. It was a team effort!

I mean it, you do so much for the team. Especially me. It means a lot to me that you always jump in the way when someone tries to attack me.

I .. I wish I could do more for you. But I’m not a cleric like Clara or a hot elven rogue like Elowyn. {Sadly} Nope. I just blast monsters.

[The fighter comforts Petal.]

Sorry, I didn’t mean to … well, mope. I’m here about something else...

[The fighter asks what that might be.]

Ah. So … I found this spellbook in the loot. It’s a very special spellbook that I’ve never seen before.

It’s a book of erotimancy.

[The fighter laughs.]

I know! So cheesy, right?

But the spells seem legit. And … there’s a growth spell in there. Apparently, it’d make me about half your size and it’d last a whole day! Can you imagine?

It’s a pretty straightforward spell. A simple gesture, incantation, and a couple ingredients. One of them is just plain oil. But … uh … the other one, I kinda need your help with.

[The fighter looks at Petal quizzically.]

Um. I need … your seed.

[The fighter doesn’t get it. He’s not the brightest.]

Agh … I need your semen, okay?

[The fighter blushes.]

Look, don’t make this weird. This is purely for pragmatic reasons. For the team. Just-- just turn around, take care of it into that flask, and I’ll be on my way.

[The fighter embarrassingly says it’s not that simple.]

What do you mean it’s not that simple?

[The fighter says he needs visual stimulation.]

“Visual stimulation”? Oh. Like to get into the mood?

Hmm…

Well, there’s no way Clara’s going to do it. Elowyn might, but she’d probably tease you the whole time, which … I can’t imagine that would help.

I just can’t--

[The fighter suggests something.]

What? Me?!

I… I mean, I’m so small … I mean, I’m only six inches tall. I … didn’t think you’d--

[The fighter tells Petal that she’s beautiful.]

Beautiful? Me? Oh, I … wow, never would have … umm. Wow. Thank you. That’s so kind of you to say. I mean, I know--

[The fighter asks if he can look at her while he masturbates.]

You want to look at me while you do it?

Oh.

Ah. I … I mean, of course I don’t mind. It’s the least I can do. If … if you really think it would help … that would make me happy.

Is … is it okay if I watch? I mean, just to … just to make sure we get it right and all.

But, I can totally close my eyes the whole time if--

[The fighter wants Petal to watch.]

Oh, okay … yes. Yes, I would like to watch you as you … masturbated.

What do you want me to do? Just sit here on the bed?

[The fighter asks Petal to take off her clothes.]

Take … take off my clothes? You want to see … me … naked?

I’m … flattered. I’m so tiny, I didn’t think you’d care.

Okay.

[Petal takes off her tiny clothes.]

There. I’m naked.

But it’s a little cold.

Do … do you think you could spread a little of that oil on me? It might help keep me warm.

[Fighter pours out a generous amount of oil and starts spreading it over Petal’s tiny body.]

Your hands! They’re so huge. And so warm and powerful.

I love how you can fit my whole body in one of your hands. But you’re being so very gentle. I can’t believe how tenderly you’re caressing my naked body, how careful you are with my wings.

Soooo nice. Your giant hands on my naked body feels so good.

Oh! Y-yess .. be sure to g-get the oil everywhere. You’re being so … thorough.

[Petal sighs softly as the fighter finishes oiling her naked body.]

Would you … would you like to watch me … touch myself?

Okay.

[Soft, wet stroking sounds. Petal starts to moan a little.]

I … unhh … I hope this … helps.

Maybe … maybe, you can start … now.

[The fighter pulls out his firm cock and Petal lets out a gasp.]

Sweet merciful Oberon! Your cock! It’s as big as I am!

[Petal breathes heavily at the sight and takes a moment to recover.]

Will … will you … stroke it for me?

Oh, that’s … making me … hot …

[An idea comes to Petal’s dirty mind.]

Grab me!

Grab my whole body, let me wrap my arms and legs around your cock!

Yes! Use my oily body … rub it up and down your cock …

[Petal really starts getting into it.]

My tiny pussy is grinding on your massive cock! It feels … so good … The skin on your shaft is so smooth … I love how it feels against my body … I love feeling your hard cock under this soft, soft skin …

[Petal is a little surprised by some pre-cum that starts leaking out.]

Your pre-cum is starting to come out … I-- I want to rub my face in it! I’m rubbing my face in the pre-cum drizzling out of your cock! There’s so much.

Oh! I felt your cock throb! It shook my whole tiny body…

Wait … wait, don’t cum yet! Just … just put me down … Let me sit back down on the bed…

I want you to cum on me. I want you to cum all over me. I want to feel your hot cum covering my tiny body.

{More commandingly} Give your precious cum to your tiny pixie mage… she needs it. She needs it so badly!

Faster!

Harder!

Give it to me. Give it to me. Give it to meeee!!!!

[The fighter cums all over tiny Petal. She is completely drenched.]

[Petal breathes heavily. You can almost hear the cum on her lips.]

It’s … it’s so warm. It feels so hot. I can’t believe how much there is. I’m just drenched in it. I … I feel .... glowy. Do, do you like how I look … covered in your cum?

[The fighter smiles.]

That makes me happy.

Oh! I almost forgot. The spell! Well, we’ve taken care of all the ingredients, now I’ll just do the gesture [Petal gestures mystically in the air] and now the incantation: “dilatásti mihi” [“enlarge me” in Latin].

Annnd...

[The spell starts to take effect.]

Oh. Oh, my. The cum … it’s absorbing into my skin. And the room, it’s starting to shrink! No, wait, it’s not shrinking … I’m growing!

Oh. This is … so … wild.

There, I think it’s stopped. And, well, I’m about half your size now, just like the book said.

Well, thank you. The spell was a complete success! And I think it was a little bit more fun than we--

[Petal is a little startled by a sudden sensation.]

Uh … Oh, umm ... Is it feeling hot in here to you?

No, it’s okay. It’s not a bad feeling. In fact, it feels nice. It’s just … I’m starting to feel … I’m starting to feel horny again.

Heh, no, I mean … it’s just … my pussy is starting to … drip…

[The sensation is starting to grow and she is starting to feel overcome by a growing sensation.]

Ahh … I feel so … horny. 

I … no, I know. You’re already drained out. And even if you weren’t I’m still way too small. You’d destroy me if you got hard again and tried to put it in me.

Ah, it’s just … umm … well, maybe I could just … grind on your cock? Just … just on the softness … I could use it like a cushion. No, no, it’s okay, I don’t need you to be hard. I just … I just need to finish off … a-- and I don’t want to get it all over your sheets.

Here, lie back. I’ll just climb on top of you. And … there, okay, I’m just gonna grind my pussy against your soft cock. It’ll be nice. Shhh… shh… no, no, it’s okay, I … I just need to … I just need to take care of this. You just lie back.

Oh. Oh, yesss … that’s good. It’s like a nice soft pillow...

You don’t mind, do you? Me just using your cock like this? My pussy … it’s just so wet. And I’m sooo horny. 

Yesss … that’s nice. Don’t worry, it won’t be long now. I’m just gonna keep sliding up and down your-- oh! Oh, no. N-no, no, no, don’t get hard again! It’s just-- n, no, I can’t-- I’m -- agh, seeing your cock … growing … stiffening … it’s making me … so … horny …

I … I need it inside me…

[Petal is protesting, but she can’t stop grinding away at the fighter’s now hard cock.]

No, I know! I’m still too tiny! I’m only half as tall as you. Your cock would split me in half. I know I can’t … fit it … inside.

But ... I … I can’t stop dripping … My pussy is … it’s aching for your cock!

M- maybe just the … just the tip? Okay, maybe I can just lower myself onto th--

[Petal stands up and lowers herself onto the tip of the fighter’s solid member.]

Oh, sweet merciful--

Okay. Ahh … that’s, okay, I can squeeze the tip inside.

I’m going to-- uunngghhh … lower … just … ahhh … it’s sooo big…

H-hold me up… My legs are getting weak. Hold me up and … yes, spread my legs … yes, that feels better … oh, oh, okay … I’m sorry it’s so tight … I can’t stop … your cock is so thick… It feels sooo gooood.

Okay. Lower me down on your cock. My wetness … it’s helping me … fit you … inside.

[Heavy breathing.]

Ahhh … you’re stretching me! … ahhh, it’s so thick … but … it feels so … goood.

[More labored breathing, squishing sounds, and finally silence.]

We … we did it! I don’t know how, but I took your whole massive cock inside me. I feel so … full.

Now … I … unghhh… still soo wet and horny … Okay, I just … just need to-- oh! What are you doing?

[The fighter picks Petal up and stands up with her still impaled on his cock.]

Oh, Yes! Pick me up and yes! Thrust that humongous cock into me.

[Rhythmic bouncing sounds as Petal exclaims between thrusts. Feel free to improv the next section. The point is the buildup and by the end, Petal is almost crying from the release of the pain/joy/orgasm.]

Yes! Stretch me out!

Use me like a fucking cock sleeve!

Ram it ... in me!

Bounce me on your meat!

Feed my pussy!

Fuck me, fuck me, FFFUUUCKKKK MEEEE!!!

[They both cum, profusely.]

[Heavy breathing, gradually returning to normal.]

AAAAaaaahhhhh… 

That-- that was intense. And oh, the world is so different being big. Well, not big. I’m still small, but bigger than I was. Do … do my boobs look bigger to you? I mean, obviously, but they feel heavier. I guess things are different when you’re not a tiny pixie.

I can’t wait to go tell the gir-- Oh! I forgot I’m naked! And my clothes won’t fit me like this. Give me your shirt.

[Petal takes the fighter’s shirt and fashions it into a makeshift dress.]

MMmmm, I can smell you on this shirt. 

Okay, now I can go show the girls what I’ve been up to. I’m sure Clara won’t approve. But Elowyn’s going to have a field day with this. 

[Petal turns to leave and pauses at the door.]

Thank you … for your special ingredient. I couldn’t have done this without you.

I’m looking forward to trying some more erotimancy with you.

[Door closes.]


End file.
